Oh, Anna Somebody Does Love You
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: 2 weeks have passed since the Great Thaw. When Anna remembers Hans saying nobody loved her, it's up to Elsa to show her she is loved.


Anna walked through the castle alone. She couldn't believe it had been 2 weeks since "The Great Thaw." A lot was going through her head. She was thinking when she saved Elsa and she thawed the kingdom. She thought about Kristoff coming back for her. Then she thought about Olaf explaning to her what true love was. She then saw Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf walking out of the study. She ran to greet them. "Hey guys! Wait up!" she yelled.

"Hey Fiest-pants!" Kristoff said.

"Hey, Anna. Where have you been?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I was just wandering. Thinking."

Thinking about what?" Olaf asked.

"Just about the eternal winter and everything. Can you believe it's been 2 weeks since that happened?"

"I know. It's hard to beleive." Olaf said.

"Yeah, 2 weeks since we got rid of that Hans guy." Kristoff said with a smirk.

Anna then froze in thought. Memories of Hans started flooding in. Then the worst one came.

_Oh, Anna. If only there were someone out there who loved you._

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Um, excuse me a minute." Anna said walking off.

"What was that about?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Elsa said following after Anna. Elsa followed Anna to her room. Elsa saw the door was opened a little. She walked closer, and heard Anna sniffling.

"Anna? Can I come in?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah." Anna said quietly.

Elsa saw Anna sitting on her bed, wiping tears from her eyes. Elsa walked over and sat by Anna. "Anna, is everything OK?"

"Yeah. What makes you thinks something's wrong?" Anna said still wiping her tears away.

"Well, you ran off when we were talking to you. You're worrying me, Anna. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Elsa said taking her hand.

"It's when Kristoff mentioned Hans. It brought back a lot of memories. Bad memories. When he told me that he didn't love me, then told me that no one loved me. And I thought it was true, too." Anna started letting out more tears.

"Anna, he's wrong. You do have people who love you." Elsa said gently.

"But how can anyone love me?" said Anna in a low voice. "I'm crazy, clumsy, and not exactly the smartest of all people."

"Anna, how can you say that? What I wonder is how anyone couldn't love you."

"Because no one loves a girl like me. They can't."

"Well, what about Kristoff? If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have come back after he left you with Hans, and if he didn't love you, he would've left you for dead. after I struck you." Elsa explained.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Anna said as she went into thought.

"And Olaf. If he didn't love you, he would've let you die after Hans left you for dead. But he didn't. He saved you, because he loves you. You are his best friend." Elsa said with a smile.

"Hmm. I guess that's true." Anna said thinking again.

"Then there's me, your sister. Anna, ever since you were a baby, I swore I would always love you, and protect you. It was my duty as a big sister; to take care of my little sister. I've always loved you, Anna, and I can't ever stop loving you. Especially after you saved me from Hans. It made me realize you still loved me after all the years I shut you out." Elsa tried to hold back tears.

"Elsa, I understand now why you shut me out. You did it to protect me, because you loved me."

"Love, Anna," Elsa corrected. "Even all those years of shuttung you out, I still loved you. So don't you see, Anna? Hans was so wrong. There are so many people who love you, especially me."

"I guess you're right. I love you, Elsa." Anna then let tears run out.

Elsa grabbed Anna and embraced her tightly. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair. "Hans was stupid not to love you, Anna. You are a very beautiful, kind, smart, brave girl. I would never replace you for any other person in the world. I love you the way you are, and I don't want you to ever change. Because you are amazing just the way you are."

"Really? You mean that?" Anna asked on her shoulder.

"Of course I do." Elsa released Anna, putting her hand on Anna's cheek. "You will never know how much I love you, Anna." Elsa's eyes started to get watery.

"I love you, too, Elsa. More than anything in the world. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Because you are the most amazing person I know."

It was Elsa's turn to let the tears out. "Well, that did it."

Anna then embraced Elsa tightly. "Elsa, thanks for reminding me how loved I really am."

Elsa then pulled away from Anna, gripping her shoulders. "Don't ever forget it, either."

"I won't." Anna said as Elsa took her hands.

"Come on. Let's go find Olaf and Kristoff, tell them that you are OK." Elsa said as the sisters got up. The linked arms, and left the room.

Page 3 of 3


End file.
